


No Parents, No Paparazzi, No School Bullies, Just Them

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Comfort/Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexting, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d be so easy like this, to just take whatever he wanted from Blaine - like he’d done with so many others; to get what he needed and be done with it. But he couldn’t do that, not to Blaine, never to Blaine. He was too important. </p><p>What happens when Blaine accidentally texts the wrong number, and that wrong number, is one TV star, Sebastian Smythe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Parents, No Paparazzi, No School Bullies, Just Them

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Week, Day 6: Famous Seblaine.
> 
> I know some people can be iffy about reading stories told in text messages, but that is only the first half of this story. The second half is in prose. So please give it a chance. Once you start reading, the fact that it’s text messages for the first half doesn’t even matter anymore, and I promise the prose in the second half makes it all worth it. :)

_Coop, can you be the best brother ever and bring me my spare jeans, cardigan and shirt? I got slushied again and I am not leaving the bathroom looking like a smurf. -BA_

I’d love to help you get undressed and wipe that slushy off you and see what the ‘smurf’ looks like underneath, but I’m not this ‘Coop’ person, so I don’t know that you’d approve. -SS

_Oh, I’m sorry. He must have given me the wrong number by accident. Who is this? -BA_

Right… Like you wouldn’t know. It’s always the same with you people. A ‘fake mis-text’ and then acting all innocent. -SS

_No, really. My brother got a new number and I guess it was wrong. I’m sorry. I should go. -BA_

Who’s your brother? -SS

_Cooper. -BA_

Does he have a last name, genius? -SS

_Anderson. Cooper Anderson. -BA_

That guy from those annoying commercials? I remember meeting him once in passing. -SS

So that makes you B. Anderson. Care to put a name to that first letter? -SS

_Yeah, the annoying one. And I’m Blaine. -BA_

Some idiot had that song as their ringtone. It still haunts me. And Blaine Anderson, huh? I like it. -SS

_A lot of people at my school do, I would like to smash their phones. And thank you, now would you please tell me who I’m talking to? I told you my name. -BA_

I’ll help you. And you did tell me your name, although you’ve failed to tell me why you look like a smurf. -SS

Sebastian. -SS

_Well, some people don’t like me so they think it’s fun to throw ice drinks at me. That’s a nice name. -BA_

You should just throw one back at them. That’s what I did anytime anyone decided it was fun not to like me. And I think the name’s a little stuffy, but thanks. -SS

_I’m smaller than them so maybe not. -BA_

Sometimes being smaller comes in handy. -SS

_Maybe. But it’s easier on my own. And they would think I’m trying to get in their pants if I stood near them. -BA_

I agree; life’s much easier on your own. And why would they think you’re trying to get into their pants? -SS

_They think I’m predatory gay or something. -BA_

Ahh. So, Blaine Anderson, you’re gay? -SS

_I am, yeah. -BA_

And that’s why they slushy you? -SS

_Yeah, homophobic fucks. -BA_

They’re everywhere sadly. Even in show business you can’t escape those asses, believe me, I’ve tried. –SS

_You’re in show business? -BA_

I’m an actor. -SS

_Oh, that’s so cool! How old are you? -BA_

19, and how about you, killer? -SS

_18\. Just turned 18, actually. -BA_

Happy Birthday then. 18, huh? Means you’re almost out of high school, away from the homophobic asses. -SS

_Thank you. And yes, should be getting away from them soon. -BA_

Where are you off to, Blaine? -SS

_New York, I hope. -BA_

Ahh, New York. -SS

Are you coming to visit me, then? -SS

_You live in New York? -BA_

As of two months ago, yes. -SS

_That’s so cool. So what’s your last name? -BA_

I’m a 19 year old, gay, actor who just moved to New York to film a pilot. I’ll give you three guesses. -SS

_I’m really not into the whole celebrity thing, Sebastian. -BA_

Really? That makes you the first person I’ve met. -SS

_Is that good? -BA_

Yes. It gets tiring, dealing with everyone trying to be your friend or pick you up just because they recognize you and want some stupid 15 minutes of fame. -SS

_Oh, right. That must suck. So, what do I have to search up to put a face to your name? -BA_

Smythe. -SS

Sebastian Smythe -SS

_Oh well you’re amazingly good looking. -BA_

I know. -SS

You’re pretty hot yourself -SS

And you definitely don’t look like a smurf -SS

_You’ve never seen me? -BA_

Facebook, Blaine. Even we “celebrities” can Facebook stalk -SS

_It could be any Blaine. -BA_

That’s true. But I vaguely remember Cooper shoving a picture of his brother in my face and telling me he was born in Ohio. -SS

_Oh god. It better not have been a gel free photo. -BA_

You don’t let the curls fly free? Shame. They’re hot. -SS

_Goddammit, Cooper. I’ll get him later. -BA_

Tell me, why do you hate your curls? They look like the perfect thing to tug on during sex. -SS

_Oh, I.. Well, I just think they make me look scruffy. –BA_

Well, I think you wear too much gel, if this profile picture you have is anything to go by. A little product to tame your curls is all you need, Killer. -SS

_I suppose so. But I usually only wear gel at school. Because I have boxing after and the gel comes out then. -BA_

Ooh, so you box? I’d /love/ to see that. -SS

_Well, I have a picture that Cooper took but it’s nothing exciting. And I don’t think you want to see me sweaty and shirtless. -BA_

That’s where you’re wrong. I’d /love/ to see you sweaty and shirtless. -SS

Maybe even pants less too. -SS

_[Image attachment.] Well, that’s me boxing… -BA_

Hot. Why would I not want to see that? You’re fucking sex on a stick, Blaine. -SS

_Oh, well, that’s… Uh, thank you, Sebastian. -BA_

Anytime, babe. -SS

Ugh, and don’t call me Sebastian. -SS

_What should I call you? -BA_

Something that doesn’t remind me of my uptight family. Or the paparazzi. Bas. Seb. ‘Bastian. Whatever you want, B. -SS

_I can do that. -BA_

Good…thanks. -SS

_Anytime, Bas. -BA_

You know I almost went to school in Ohio? -SS

_You should have. I would’ve liked seeing you. -BA_

And I would’ve liked seeing. Especially boxing. Maybe you could’ve even taught me a trick or two. -SS

_I’m sure that could have been done. Although, I think you’d just like to get me shirtless. -BA_

Shirtless. Pants less. Naked. I’d take whatever you’d have given me, even if it was just a make-out in the backseat of a car. -SS

_I’ve never done that before. -BA_

Made out in a backseat of a car? -SS

_Yeah. -BA_

But you /have/ made out with someone before? -SS

_Well, it wasn’t exactly making out but I have kissed a guy. -BA_

Ooh. You should try making out. It’s kissing on an entirely better level. -SS

_Well I don’t think anyone in Ohio is going to make out with me. -BA_

They’re loss. I know someone who’ll make out with you once you’re in New York. -SS

_I could always get Cooper to take me to New York since he’s going back tonight. -BA_

I think that’s a perfect idea. -SS

_But I might stay at a hotel because Cooper thinks cuddling with his brother is okay. -BA_

Ahh. Brothers. I wouldn’t understand. Only child. –SS

You’re always welcome to come ‘cuddle with me, B. -SS

_Would it be okay? I mean… we haven’t really met and would it be weird if I stayed with you? -BA_

Maybe to someone else. But to me, no. It wouldn’t be weird at all. -SS

Besides, you’d hurt my feelings if you went somewhere else. -SS

_Well I don’t want to hurt your feelings so I’ll stay with you. -BA_

You’re a saint, Blaine Anderson, saving my feelings like that. -SS

_Oh, I know. I take pride in being a saint. -BA_

Good, you should. There’s not enough people like you out there. -SS

_Gay boxer boys? -BA_

Kind souls. -SS

But yeah, that too. -SS

_I do try my best. -BA_

So tell me, Blaine, did you ever get that change of clothes? -SS

_Nope. So now I’m sitting in the bathroom in my underwear. -BA_

You really shouldn’t tell me about you /just/ being in underwear. -SS

_You asked, Bas. -BA_

And now I’m imaging it. I’ve always had a very…active imagination. -SS

_Well, I’m sure if you asked nicely you could get a picture. -BA_

I’ve never been good at asking for things. -SS

_Well then I guess no picture for you. -BA_

Ugh, fuck. Fine. Blaine, could you please send me a picture of you in your underwear? It would mean the world to me. -SS

_Good boy. [Image attachment.] -BA_

Oh god, fuck. You’re so hot. Why aren’t you in New York with me right now? God, the things I’d do to you. -SS

_Tell me. -BA_

Well, first I’d kiss you. Like you’ve never been kissed before, show you what a proper make out is. Sucking hickey’s into your neck and trailing my way down your body as I go, lifting your shirt up to expose your chest as I go, wrapping my mouth around one of your nipples and making you moan. -SS

_Oh holy fucking shit, Bas. That’s so hot. -BA_

Mmm. Then I’d take your shirt off, placing kisses down your chest, letting my tongue dart out to lick the sweat that would’ve gathered there. All the while with one hand on your cock, rubbing you through r pants and getting you nice and hard for me. -SS

_It really wouldn’t take much for you to get me hard. -BA_

Oh babe, it wouldn’t take much for me either. I’d be so hard for you, peeling your pants down your legs, taking the boxers off as well, moving back up your body to wrap my mouth around the head of your cock and taste you. -SS

_I really hope you don’t mind me grabbing your hair because fuck, your mouth. It’s fucking gorgeous. -BA_

God, I wouldn’t mind at all. It’d just make me moan around your cock, send the vibrations through your body and make you want it even more. -SS

_I want you so bad, you have no idea. -BA_

Fuck, I want you too. I’m hard just thinking about it. -SS

_Me too, so hard. -BA_

Are you touching yourself, Blaine? Because I am, thinking of you being here, spread out underneath me. -SS

_Yeah. I’m… I’m thinking about riding your cock. -BA_

Oh fuck, Blaine. You’d look so good like that, on top of me, bouncing on my cock as I thrust up in to you. -SS

_Yeah, so good. I really wanna do that. Ride your huge cock until you come, screaming only my name. Only mine. -BA_

Only yours. And you’d be screaming mine, thighs getting tired from riding me, but it’d just make you go even faster, and I’d wrap my hand around your cock, jerking you off in time with your thrusts. -SS

Fuck, Blaine, I’m so close. –SS

_Or, something else maybe you’d like. I’d get on my knees and suck your cock until you’re so close. So close. Then I’d pull back, wanting you to come all over my face. -BA_

Oh god, fuck Blaine, yes, you’d look so perfect like that, fuckkk -SS

_Want you to do it. We’ll have all night. -BA_

All fucking night. I’ll just wring orgasm after orgasm from you; until you’ve come so much that you can’t even move anymore. -SS

_You can fuck me all night. Anywhere you want. How hard you want. How fast you want. I’m yours. -BA_

Mine. -SS

Shit, Blaine, I’m coming, fuck you’re so hot -SS

_I’m so close, Bas. Keep talking. Please. -BA_

God, I’ll push you up against the wall, and you’d wrap your legs around me, and I’d fuck you hard a fast, pulling screams from you with every thrust, make you yell my name until your throat is hoarse, fuck you until you can’t even breathe anymore -SS

_Oh, fuck. Yeah, that’s it. -BA_

And then when I’m done, you wouldn’t be able to even walk to the shower, so I’d run us a bath, and while we were laying there I’d slip a finger into your ass, preparing you to take my cock again, hard. -SS

Come for me Blaine. -SS

_I’m coming, Bas. So hard. All for you. -BA_

God, yes baby. Come for me, only me. Scream my name. -SS

_Ah fuck fuck fuck. Bastian. -BA_

Oh god Blaine, you’re so fucking hot. –SS

_And now there’s come all over my stomach. -BA_

I’d lick it off if I was there. -SS

_Tonight you can. -BA_

Good, I plan on it. -SS

_You better plan on taking care of me the day after if you’re going to wreck me. -BA_

Oh, I am most definitely going to wreck you. Over and over again. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you too, babe. -SS

_Thank you, I look forward to this. -BA_

So do I, Blaine. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you. -SS

_I’ve never actually done anything like that, so you did good, destroying the dapper side of me. -BA_

Am I corrupting the bashful schoolboy? Oh shame on me… -SS

_Sarcasm at best. -BA_

I’ve never really done anything like that either. Looks like we both corrupted each other. -SS

_But you’ve had sex before? -BA_

No. I know what the tabloids say, the rumors. Sure, I’m not an angel or anything, but I’m not some sex machine either. -SS

_No, no, I didn’t mean it like that, Bas. I just thought because you were really… good, with those words. -BA_

Well, I’ve done other stuff, just never all the way -SS

_Well then you can teach me. –BA_

For someone whose never done /anything/ like that before, I don’t know how much teaching you’re going to need. It was fucking hot. -SS

_But you don’t know what I will be like when it comes to the actual thing. I could be horrible. -BA_

Please, you could never be horrible. -SS

_I hope not. -BA_

As long as your confident and turned on and in the moment with me, you’ll be perfect. -SS

_I think I’ll always be turned on around you. -BA_

Same, Killer. -SS

_Well at least I’m allowed to go to NY; I think most parents would disapprove. -BA_

Guessing you got home and asked your parents about it -SS

You’re with your brother, which helps. -SS

My parents wouldn’t give two shits, probably wouldn’t even acknowledge that I asked them a question -SS

_Same with mine. Dad has said exactly 10 words to me in the last 4 years. -BA_

I’m sorry, B. No one deserves that, especially not you. -SS

_And then mom doesn’t give a fuck. She’s probably off fucking everyone in Ohio, but whatever. -BA_

Parents, god, if they don’t want to raise a kid, why even bother having us? -SS

_I do wonder that. Though, they both love Cooper. -BA_

Well, you’re clearly better than Cooper, so you parents are just stupid. -SS

_I know they are. But it’s fine, I cope on my own. -BA_

Well, you’ll be here in a few hours, and I’ll help you cope as well -SS

_I’m with you until I have to go back. -BA_

I wish you didn’t have to. -SS

_After graduation. -BA_

It can’t come soon enough. I want you here, with me. -SS

Fuck, I never do this. -SS

_Neither do I. -BA_

God, Blaine. I don’t do feelings or emotions or anything past the occasional hello. But you’re…you’re different. -SS

_I never let people in. -BA_

Neither do I. I keep my walls up 24/7, so how are you already chiseling away at them? -SS

_I don’t know how to let mine down, Bas. -BA_

We’ll figure it out, Blaine. No one said a wall that was built up over the years could come down in a day. -SS

_I want to, I do. It’s just hard. -BA_

I know, believe me I know. -SS

_I’m just.. I’m not okay. -BA_

Oh, Blaine. When you get here, I just want to hold  okay? For as long as you need or want. -SS

_I didn’t.. I don’t even do anything to my dad, I stay out of his way, I don’t bring any guys to the house yet he still fucking does it. -BA_

Does…What does he do, Blaine? -SS

_It’s never.. It’s never usually too bad. It doesn’t matter. -BA_

Of course it matters. /You/ matter, so much. -SS

_Doesn’t feel like it. -BA_

Well, it’s true. And I’ll spend the entire time you’re here proving it to you. -SS

Does your dad….hurt you..Blaine? -SS

_Yeah. -BA_

Oh, Blaine, baby. You don’t deserve that. You deserve so much better than that. God, I want to punch your dad. And I want you to graduate and move to New York, away from him and safe, where I am. -SS

_I will. I promise. Just a couple more weeks then I’ll be there. -BA_

Good. And you’ll be safe, and he’s never going to touch you again, Blaine. -SS

_I know, you wouldn’t let him. -BA_

Never. I’ll never let him fucking touch you. -SS

_Because I’m yours only? -BA_

Yes, Blaine. You’re mine. And I’m yours. -SS

_This day turned out a lot better than I expected. -BA_

I’ll say, I thought you were just going to be another annoying person who somehow got ahold of my number. -SS

_Not at all. You’re more than that to me. -BA_

And you’re so much more than that. I almost didn’t answer, was just going to blow the message off. God, it was the smartest decision I ever made to not do that. -SS

_I’m gonna say I have to agree. Despite the first comment of what was under the smurf. ;) -BA_

Well, now I’ve seen what’s underneath the smurf, despite not yet seeing it in person, and I can say that it didn’t disappoint, at all. -SS

_Mm, well, I’d like to see what’s under your clothes, too. -BA_

Mm, I’d love to show you. -SS

If you ask nicely. -SS

_Pretty please? May I please see what gorgeous body and skin lays under your clothing, my dear? -BA_

I don’t know… You don’t sound too genuine…. -SS

_Please, baby? I want to know what I’ll be mapping out with my tongue later. -BA_

Oh fuck, you ask so perfectly. Good, good boy. [image attachment] –SS

_Thank you. And.. you’re breathtaking, Seb. -BA_

Thank you. I do try. -SS

_You succeed. -BA_

Good, I like to be successful. -SS

Oh fuck, my parents are yelling outside my door. Distract me while I pretend I’m not here? -SS

_Of course, of course. Parents are shit, man. Really. -BA_

God, I know. All they did was ship me around, making me deal with their problems and their fucking disgusting second husbands or wives, not giving a shit what happened to me until I was famous and suddenly we’re the fucking brady brunch -SS

_That’s what mine are like when Cooper turns up. Because they don’t want him to know, and he would never believe what I say. And mom and dad act like they’re okay, not throwing shit at each other every night. -BA_

The worst. It’s so stupid, stop trying to pretend to be a perfect family when you’re not. And stop pretending that you’re second husband is a fucking saint when he doesn’t know how to properly treat a 13 year old. I’m so sick of my parents. Parents in general just suck. -SS

_I’ll be there soon, honey. I promise. -BA_

Not soon enough. They just won’t stop yelling, fuck, it’s like France all over again. -SS

_What happened in France? -BA_

Just, you know. Stupid shit. My dad shipped me off to live with my mom and her new husband who was an ass, and then he…..then they divorced and my dad came and they got into a huge argument about me and blame and how it was his fault that I was gay now, and ugh, I wanted to die. -SS

_What’d he do? -BA_

He was just, he just wasn’t a good person. -SS

_Did he hurt you? -BA_

I don’t ….. yes. -SS

_I’m so fucking sorry. -BA_

It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have….it’s not your fault, B. -SS

_You don’t deserve that shit. You’re better than them, than him. You’re better than everyone,  You deserve the world and more. -BA_

Blaine…..I…. -SS

…thank you. -SS

_I mean it. -BA_

I know, I just, have trouble believing it. -SS

_Now, could you do me a favor and open the back door? I’m kinda cold and Coop drove off before I let him fangirl over you. -BA_

You’re here already? -SS

And Of course I can. Thanks for saving me from the fangirling. -SS

_Anytime, my dear. -BA_

You really are an angel, aren’t you? -SS

_Nope, I’m not. -BA_

I beg to differ. -SS

_Hush and get this door open, I need to hug you. -BA_

Alright, I’m coming right now. I need to hug you too. -SS

Sebastian made his way through his apartment, sighing in relief that his parents had finally left. He could see a faint outline of someone standing outside, and as he got closer, a smile grew on his face. Blaine’s curls were loose, just how he’d hoped, and he looked perfect wearing the hoodie that was two sizes too big. Sebastian opened the door slowly, eyes staring at Blaine, trying to take in the fact that he was actually  _here_.

Sebastian watched as Blaine bit his lip softly when the door opened. He didn’t say a word as he stepped forward a few times and Sebastian sighed as he felt Blaine’s arms wrap around him, clutching onto the back of his raddy NYU shirt.

"Hi," Blaine whispered softly.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him even closer if it was physically possible, head dipping down to rest on his head of curls. God, their height difference was so perfect, and Blaine just fit inside his arms.

"Hi." Sebastian whispered back, loving the smooth sound of Blaine’s voice, finally getting a chance to hear it. "I’m so glad you’re here."

Blaine nudged the door shut with his foot, causing a gentle laugh to escape from Sebastian as he did, and Sebastian sighed as Blaine moved his head a bit so he could stand on his toes and lean his forehead against Sebastian’s.

"I’m glad, too."

Sebastian slid his hand around Blaine so he could flick the lock shut before resting his hand back on Blaine’s hip. As their foreheads touched, Sebastian stared into Blaine’s eyes, the mixture of colors breathtaking. Sebastian couldn’t decide if they were amber or hazel or green, but they were perfect.

Sebastian suddenly felt nervous, something he never felt, something he never let himself feel, but with Blaine, it all changed.

"Blaine," Sebastian said softly, "Can I kiss you?"

Sebastian could practically feel the way Blaine’s heart picked up at the question, his own fluttering wildly inside his chest. He didn’t know what it was; how after simply talking to Blaine for a few hours could lead to this and to hi feeling so strongly, but he did.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Sebastian watched Blaine’s tongue dart out to lick his lips, only just managing to bite back a moan at the sight, before Blaine tilted his head a bit and leaned closer.

"Kiss me."

As Blaine started to lean in, Sebastian moved forward too, easily closing the gap which he could tell Blaine was waiting for him to do. He got lost in the feeling of Blaine’s lips against his own, melding together. Blaine was perfect, the way he kissed him was perfect. Everything else seemed to disappear in that moment. There was no longer anything bad, no parents, no paparazzi, no school bullies, just them.

Sebastian broke away softly, placing a chaste kiss to his lips before whispering, “You’re even more perfect than I thought you’d be.”

“You’re mine.” Blaine whispered as their lips slowly separated, but Sebastian held him close, keeping their bodies’ pressed together.

 ”Yours.” Sebastian whispered back, heart racing.

God, he never did this. He didn’t let himself fall for people or get emotionally attached, but one day, and Blaine was already crawling over his walls, making him forget about everything outside of just that moment. He glanced down when he felt Blaine’s legs shaking, realizing that he was still on his toes so he could kiss him. He scooped him up into his arms easily, laughing softly as Blaine huffed out a small sigh of relief.

“Thanks sweetie,” Sebastian heard Blaine whisper.

Sebastian moved away from the door and began to walk further into the apartment, pointing out various knick-knacks that were strewn about before walking into the bedroom, gently placing him down on the bed, eyes locked with Blaine to make sure it was okay.

"Yours," Blaine whispered as he was placed on the bed, a gentle smile coming over Sebastian’s face and he felt his heart swell when Blaine told him he was his, not realizing how much he needed to hear it until then.

"All mine," Sebastian said in response, nipping at Blaine’s neck with his teeth before pulling back.

It’d be so easy like this, to just take whatever he wanted from Blaine - like he’d done with so many others; to get what he needed and be done with it. But he couldn’t do that, not to Blaine, never to Blaine. He was too important.

Sebastian sat down next to him on the bed, taking his hand in his but staring off into space.

"We don’t have to…do anything. I’m just happy you’re here. We can just lay here and talk, or not talk and just cuddle, or lay separately, or do whatever you want. No pressure. I don’t, I just want you to know that. Whatever we do, I’m fine with it." Sebastian quickly closed his mouth, jaw going tense as he realized he’d been rambling.

"Baby," Blaine said softly. Sebastian watched as he moved to sit on his knees in front of him, their eyes locked. Sebastian looked down for a moment when Blaine moved each of their hands up and pressed their palms together for a moment, soon lacing their fingers together.

"I’m yours, I want you to make me yours." Blaine said, leaning down and kissing Sebastian’s jaw.

Sebastian let out a sigh at Blaine’s words, leaning into the kiss.

"Are…are you sure?" Sebastian stuttered out, knowing the answer for himself, but wanting to make sure Blaine was okay. "I don’t want you to regret this. To regret me. your first time."

"I won’t regret this, everything with you is perfect. You’re perfect." Blaine whispered honestly.

Sebastian thought Blaine was sorely mistaken. “You’re the perfect one, Blaine.”

Sebastian bit his lip as Blaine laid back down on the bed, flat on his back as he looked up at Sebastian. “Undress me.”

Sebastian let out a long breath at Blaine’s words, crawling over on the bed so that he was straddling Blaine’s thighs, leaning down to kiss Blaine, letting his tongue dart out to trace his lips and slipping inside once Blaine opened for him. He played with the hem of Blaine’s sweatshirt as they kissed, beginning to pull it up, grabbing the t-shirt underneath, and only breaking their kiss to pull the offending garments off, throwing them on to the floor. Sebastian’s eyes widened as he took in Blaine’s bare chest. God, his waist looked so tiny, but it was so perfect.

"Gorgeous. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, B."

Sebastian watched the way a blush grew over Blaine’s body and he tried to turn a little to look away, knowing that this gorgeous boy laid out on the bed underneath him had suddenly grown self-conscious. He kissed him again, feeling the tension leave Blaine as his self-consciousness slowly melted away.

Blaine let out a soft moan into the kiss, feeling his arousal growing quickly, just like he had said.

"Oh, Bas." Blaine whispered as the kiss broke.

Sebastian watched as Blaine leaned his head back, taking the opportunity presented to him and attaching his mouth to Blaine’s neck, sucking harsh bruises into the sensitive skin there. He could feel Blaine growing hard underneath him, his own erection growing steadily at the noises Blaine was making.

"I want you so bad,” he breathed.

"Fuck,  have me. Take me," Blaine choked out, his words sending heat down Sebastian’s spine.

Sebastian moaned when Blaine’s hands moved up to grip his hair as he kiss over his neck, the action only encourage him more to suck harder.

Blaine groaned, his hips instinctively arching up to rub his erection against Sebastian’s hip, Sebastian moaning loudly as he did so.

He began placing kisses down Blaine’s chest, mouth moving to Blaine’s nipple, tongue darting out to swirl around it until it was hard, just like he’d told Blaine he would do earlier. He continued his path downwards, sucking a bruise into Blaine’s hip before undoing the string of Blaine’s sweatpants. He glanced up, locking eyes with Blaine and making sure he had permission to take them off and leave Blaine naked.

"Off." Blaine mumbled, looking down to lock eyes with Sebastian, portraying his pure need and trust to him.

Sebastian stared into Blaine’s eyes, blown wide with lust, and he knew that his eyes couldn’t look much different.

"As you wish," Sebastian said, easily slipping Blaine’s pants and boxers off before drinking in the sight in front of him. He relished in the way Blaine’s breath hitched as his pants were removed, leaving him completely open and exposed for Sebastian to see and touch.

"God, you’re so perfect" Sebastian groaned, palms tracing over Blaine’s thighs, teasing him. He took in Blaine’s hard cock and smiled. "So hard for me already baby. That makes two of us."

Sebastian straddled Blaine, rubbing his clothed erection against Blaine’s before flipping them over so Blaine was on top. “Your turn to undress me.”

"Mm, okay baby." Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss Sebastian slowly.

Sebastian smiled as he let Blaine take off his shirt, lifting his arms easily for him and sighing in pleasure as Blaine moved his mouth down to kiss the exposed skin. Sebastian watched Blaine’s every movement with wide eyes, drinking in the way Blaine touched him and moved and looked at him.

"So fucking perfect,” Sebastian heard Blaine growl, head thrown back against the pillow as Blaine nipped at the small patch of hair that led down to his pants.

Sebastian’s body jerked at Blaine’s words.

"God, I’m not perfect, but you make me feel like I am."

“You are to me, always.” Blaine promised.

Sebastian groaned as he popped open the button on his jeans, his thumbs hooking into them and Sebastian’s briefs. He slowly worked them down and off of his legs, Sebastian lifting his hips to help him.

“Fuck…you’re huge,” Blaine groaned.

Sebastian smirked, his insecurities falling away around Blaine.

"Thanks, babe."

He quickly pulled Blaine up over his body so that he was on top of him. Sebastian slipped a leg in-between Blaine’s so that their erections touched, rolling his hips against Blaine and moaning at the delicious friction.

"You look so hot like this, laid out on top of me."

Sebastian’s hands slid down Blaine’s body, hands resting on his ass and kneading it, pushing Blaine’s hips further against his for more friction.

Blaine moaned loudly, low and hoarse as their cocks brushed together, and Sebastian knew it was sending sparks of arousal down Blaine’s spine because the same thing was happening for him. \

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck, Seb!" Blaine cried out, sounding completely overwhelmed with everywhere Sebastian was touching and what he was doing to him.

Sebastian pulled Blaine into a fiery kiss, groaning into as their cocks rubbed together harder. All he could feel was Blaine surrounding him and he felt like he was going to die in the sensation. He smirked a little as Blaine reached down between their bodies to wrap his fist around the base of his cock, knowing that Blaine was trying to stave off his orgasm.

Not breaking their kiss, Sebastian leaned over, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, popping it open behind Blaine’s back and squirting some on to his fingers. He nudged Blaine with his legs, making him bend his knees so he was practically kneeling as he straddled Sebastian. Sebastian nipped at his bottom lip before pulling out of the kiss. His hands trailed across Blaine’s ass, before one finger dipped between the crack and began tracing around Blaine’s hole.

"I’m going to make you feel so good, baby," he whispered against Blaine’s lips, nipping gently at the bottom one.

Sebastian kissed Blaine a little as he settled comfortable over Sebastian’s lap, moving around slightly so he could press his face into Sebastian’s neck and arch his ass up obediently.

"You already are making me feel good, so so good. So fucking good." Blaine rambled out through his loud and uneven sounds of pleasure.

Sebastian shivered as he felt Blaine’s hot breathe against his neck from where his face was hidden.

"The things you do to me Blaine, fuck." He moaned out, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He quickly flipped them over again so that Blaine was on his back/

"Easier this way," Sebastian murmured, placing a pillow under Blaine’s hips as he did, "Less painful, especially since it’s your first time."

Blaine spread his legs out as wide as they would go, his knees bending up and his feet planting firmly on the mattress.

Sebastian placed a kiss to his chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth as he slipped his first finger into Blaine. “Fuckkk, you’re so tight, Blaine. It’s like you’ve never done this to yourself before, god.”

Sebastian moaned as he felt Blaine try hard not to clench around his finger that worked inside of Blaine’s ass, know that the sensation was so new and raw for Blaine.

"I.. I never have, Seb." Blaine admitted shyly.

Sebastian twisted his finger further inside, trying to be gentle, eyes widening at Blaine’s words. He froze.

“N-never?” Sebastian asked incredulously, finger pausing in Blaine’s ass as he stared at him. Sebastian might not have ever bottomed before, but he’d still experimented from time to time when he was alone.

Blaine nodded slightly, and Sebastian bit his lip as desire rushing through him, locking eyes with Blaine.

“Never.” Blaine confirmed quietly.

“That’s so hot,” Sebastian breathed out, without really thinking.

He leaned down to capture Blaine’s mouth in a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He started thrusting his finger inside of Blaine again, slowly adding a second finger, trying to go slow so he didn’t cause Blaine any pain. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“T-thank you,” Blaine breathed, breaking the kiss a little.

“Why are you thanking me?” Sebastian asked quietly, kissing Blaine again, hearing him moan as he did. Sebastian felt the way Blaine clutched onto his shoulder, and it only made him kiss Blaine deeper.

“Because no one…No one has ever said that anything I do is hot,” Blaine mumbled against Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian pulled away a little, staring into Blaine’s eyes. “Well they’re all idiots. You’re the hottest person I’ve ever met, B.”

When Blaine arched his back up against Sebastian’s hand in response, Sebastian smirked a little, knowing any pain was becoming dull pleasure. He leaned down, thrusting harder into Blaine as he attached his mouth to Blaine’s neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin there. His cock was achingly hard, but he ignored it for the moment in favor of Blaine. He began scissoring his fingers, pushing deeper inside of Blaine, trying to find that little nub that would drive him crazy.

Blaine moaned loudly, pushing his hips down against Sebastian’s hand. “Can…Can you add another?” he groaned.

Sebastian thrusted his hips against Blaine without even thinking when he moaned, nodding at his words and quickly adding a third finger. He let out a loud groan at just how  _tight_ Blaine felt around his fingers.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” he breathed against Blaine’s neck, licking over the large bruise that was now there.

“I really want you inside of me, Bas.” Blaine said. Sebastian turned his head a little, locking eyes with Blaine’s lust filled hazel ones. “Now would be good.”

“Soon,” Sebastian breathed in response, thrusting his three fingers deep inside of Blaine, spreading them a bit to slowly stretch Blaine open. “I want to make sure you’re stretched first. Don’t want to hurt you.”

He kissed the inside of Blaine’s knee where it was bent, moving his fingers inside of Blaine harder, stretching him slowly. He crooked his fingers deep inside Blaine, laughing softly as his whole body jerked and his eyes went wide.

“Please, Bas,” Blaine begged, and Sebastian couldn’t do anything to resist him.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out, leaning over to kiss Blaine before pulling away. He fumbled to open his nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom. But when he went to put it on, Blaine’s hand found his own, gently holding it back.

“No condom,” Blaine breathed softly, shaking his head, hazel eyes suddenly softer.

“I…are you sure?” Sebastian asked, biting his lip a little. He’d never had penetrive sex with anyone else, and anytime he’d done anything, he wore a condom and he  _had_ been tested and was clean, but still…

“You trust me that much?” Sebastian wondered, needing to know.

Blaine nodded a little, and Sebastian leaned over his body, resting his forehead against Blaine’s gently.

“Okay,” he breathed quietly, kissing Blaine gently as he threw the condom onto the floor.

Sebastian squirted some lube onto his hand, slicking up his cock before lining it up with Blaine’s entrance. He locked eyes with Blaine, foreheads still rested together, and slowly slipped inside of him, only stopping when he was completely inside.

“Fuck, Blaine,” he panted, squeezing his eyes tight for a second as the sudden pleasure and heat of Blaine surrounding him overwhelmed him. “You feel so good,” he moaned.

He opened his eyes again when he felt hands clutching at his shoulders, looking down at where Blaine’s face was twisted up a little.

“B-bas,” Blaine whimpered, his eyes opening to meet Sebastian’s.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian promised, kissing Blaine chastely. “The pain will subside soon, baby. I promise.”

Blaine nodded in response, and Sebastian fought the urge to continuously thrust into his tight heat, knowing that he needed to give Blaine time to adjust.

After another minute, Blaine moaned softly and nodded his head.

“You can move now.”

Sebastian kissed Blaine deeply, keeping their mouths attached in a fierce kiss as he pulled his hips back, thrusting into Blaine gently at first, pace picking up as he went.

Blaine’s nails dug into his back and it only made Sebastian groan and thrust hard, hands finding Blaine’s hips to hold him steady as he pushed in and out of him.

He broke the kiss, nipping at Blaine’s bottom lip with his teeth before adjust the angle of his hips and little, thrusting hard inside of Blaine.

Blaine whimpered loudly, hips jerking up and he wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist. Sebastian felt Blaine’s heels on his back, trying to push him in deeper, and Sebastian knew that he’d hit Blaine’s prostrate.

Sebastian’s hands trailed over Blaine’s thighs lightly, and he thrusted into Blaine hard, hitting his prostrate with every thrust.

“Bas!” Blaine yelled, his head thrown back against the pillow in pleasure, nails scratching at Sebastian’s back.

Sebastian groaned loudly, head falling into the crook of Blaine’s neck, panting hard. He rolled his hips against Blaine’s hard, the heat inside of his stomach slowly twisting in pleasure.

Sebastian trailed a hand down Blaine’s chest, circling his nipples teasingly before continuing downward. His hand curled around Blaine’s cock, and he stroked him in time with his thrusts, biting at his earlobe .

“C-come with me, Blaine,” Sebastian breathed, thrusting and stroking Blaine harder, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Blaine turned his head a little and their eyes locked, orgasms hitting them at the same time as a rush of pleasure shot through them.

“Blaine!” Sebastian moaned loudly, body shaking as the force of his orgasm hit him, coming deep inside of Blaine.

“Fuck, ‘Bastian,” Blaine whimpered, back arching as he came, and Sebastian held him close as they both rode out their pleasure together.

Sebastian came down slowly, rolling his body off of Blaine’s and he plopped down onto the bed on his back, panting heavily. He felt Blaine move next to him, slowly curling up against Sebastian, head resting on his chest.

“We should probably clean up,” Sebastian whispered after a moment of lying there, looking down at the come on Blaine’s stomach and where it was leaking from Blaine’s ass.

Blaine mumbled something Sebastian couldn’t make out in response, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist tightly as though he was never going to let him go anywhere.

“I suppose it can wait,” Sebastian said softly, leaning over a little to pull the comforter up over their bodies. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, bringing him closer so he could curl up tighter against his chest.

“You’re amazing, Blaine,” Sebastian whispered, tilting his head down to kiss Blaine’s forehead. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, eyes soft and sated as he nodded in understanding. Sebastian knew Blaine had felt the same connection he did, and he knew Blaine didn’t want to let go ever again, even after only one day of knowing each other. But Sebastian didn’t care, he wanted Blaine in his life – always. Sebastian laughed softly when he nuzzled his face against his chest before settling back against, fingers tracing lazy patterns onto his stomach.

They fell asleep like that, cuddled close together, neither one’s grip on the other loosening as the night went on.

 


End file.
